


not interested, thank you

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alohol, M/M, drunk eddie, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck fends off multiple advances when he winds up being the designated driver.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	not interested, thank you

Buck leaned over the table. He tipped his head this way and that, trying to math out which direction his ball would go. Then he aimed down the long line of his pool cue, drew it back, and took his shot.

The balls clicked together and he resisted the urge to clench his fist when he sunk his fifth in a row.

Eddie huffed from the other side, where he stood leaning on a cue of his own. "Are you a closet pool shark?"

"Just sober," Buck said, a flush rising under the scrutiny. He called, "Eight ball, side pocket," and the game ended a few seconds later when the eight ball went into the side pocket.

"Shark," Eddie said again, but there was no malice in it. He knocked his arm into Buck's and they left to re-rack their equipment, offering the table to the next pair. They took up positions at the nearly empty bar instead. It was slow, given that it was a Wednesday night.

A comfortable quiet descended on them. Eddie's attention was drawn to the baseball game on a screen at the end of the bar, and Buck was content just to sit with him and zone out.

The bartender stopped in front of him a few minutes later to leave a pint of beer in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," Buck said, startled back to the present before his mind truly had a chance to wander. "I didn't order this." He slid the glass back towards her.

"I know, honey. They did," she said, and pointed off towards a booth in the corner.

Buck turned on his stool and saw the two women. One had warm, dark eyes that reminded Buck of someone, her thick curly hair drawn back into a half clip. The other was strawberry blonde and her pale skin was dotted with freckles. Once upon a time, he might have taken the drink and had a merry time with them.

He picked up his water and gestured with it in a kind of salute, and slid the beer over to Eddie to replace his empty glass.

"Sucker," Eddie laughed, taking the beer immediately.

"Hey, someone had to be the designated driver," Buck said, shrugging. He spun further on his stool and leaned his elbows back on the bar, swiveling from side to side.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and moved his eyes up Buck's torso now that he'd practically put it on display.

Buck looked sideways at him and smirked, tossing him a wink.

From his new position, he could see Chim and Hen arguing at one of the dart boards. Hen had a piece of chalk in her hand and kept underlining something he couldn't quite make out at that distance. He smiled at their antics, but his attention shifted when a familiar scent filled his nose. It was warm and spicy, and it suited the wearer perfectly.

Eddie shifted toward him, putting his hand on Buck's hip for balance. He leaned in close and teased, "Now you're just showing off."

Buck considered the accusation. Having Eddie so close sent a thrill down his spine that made it impossible to think. He turned his head until his cheek brushed against Eddie's, until Eddie's lips no longer touched his ear. They grazed stubbornly over Buck's skin, almost like it was on purpose, and he was suddenly very aware of his heart in his throat.

His pulse picked up speed. He angled his head back just until he could look into Eddie's eyes. The deep, dark brown always held his attention for just a moment too long; it reminded him of the rich color that soil took on when it was fertilized and ready for planting. Eyes that made Buck want to plant something in them, but more than that, he wanted to see that something grow.

Eddie smiled crookedly at him. He was on the cusp of tipsy and drunk and it showed in his loose movements.

"You're drunk," Buck accused softly, but his face was on fire and all he wanted was for Eddie to just keep touching him. He was afraid of saying something like that out loud, so he didn't say anything more.

"Yeah, a little," Eddie said, laughing quietly as he pulled away. Buck mourned the loss and took in a breath that lacked anything more than the smell of the bar. He felt a different kind of buzz just being close to Eddie. Desire and longing swirled in his stomach as Eddie turned his stool around and leaned back on the bar, mimicking Buck's position. They surveyed the room, but the silence felt different this time. Charged.

Eddie knocked his knee into Buck's a few minutes later to get his attention. He redirected it to the two women from before as they approached.

Buck cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. He set his glass down within reach and turned toward them expectantly.

"Hey," said the strawberry blonde. "I'm Bella, this is Andra."

Buck smiled at both of them. "Buck, Eddie," he said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate.

The women both laughed like he'd made a joke. Bella put her hand on his shoulder and looked to her companion.

Andra leaned on Bella; she was tall, possibly taller than Buck. When she spoke it was like velvet, deep and sultry. "We were kind of hoping for just you," she said, her dark eyes sparkling mischievously. Her voice reminded him of Abby, he realized a few seconds later.

"Oh, that's very kind of you," he managed, looking between them. He suddenly felt a little like the main course. "I'm not really looking for anything right now," he added, trying to let them down gently.

"Not even a good time?" Bella moved her hand down his arm, making no attempt at subtlety as she felt him up.

Buck shook his head and gently took her wrist to remove her hand. It would have to be the straightforward approach. "Sorry. Not interested, thank you."

Andra shrugged like it was nothing. Her dark eyes slid over his shoulder, giving Eddie a rather obvious appraisal. "What about you?"

He looked over his shoulder just in time to catch the scowl disappearing from Eddie's face. Eddie simply shook his head, his bottom lip captured between his teeth.

The two left them without any further comment, and Buck slumped against the bar with a sigh.

"You want to get some air?"

"Yeah," Eddie grunted.

They slid off their stools and left their drinks behind, winding their way through the mostly empty bar. Once outside, Buck drifted over to his Jeep and leaned against it. The air was cool and crisp with the promise of fall. He silently wished he'd brought a jacket as he shivered.

Eddie paced slowly in front of him, weaving his way along the painted lines of the parking lot in a mockery of a field sobriety test. He said nothing, but Buck could feel him winding up like a puffer fish. It would only take one good poke to set him off, and Buck really didn't want that to happen in the bar or on the way home. He took a deep breath.

"Who pissed in your beer?"

Eddie stopped walking and turned, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "When's the last time you hooked up with someone?" He asked. Trust Eddie to get right to the point.

Buck frowned at him, caught off guard by the question. "Uh, I don't know. A while. Why?"

Eddie jerked his head toward the bar. "You get hit on like that a lot?"

"I guess," Buck said slowly, after thinking about it for a second.

"And you always say no?"

Buck narrowed his eyes. His stomach wound tighter and tighter at the line of questioning. He looked away, rubbing his fingertips over his mouth. "I always say no," he confirmed.

Eddie was silent at that. Buck looked back at him, ready for a challenge.

"What?"

"Nothing," Eddie muttered, turning away. "I want to go home, will you see if the others are ready?"

"Fine," Buck sighed, rolling his eyes. He pushed away from the Jeep and wondered if Eddie was watching him while he walked back through the front doors. He refused to look back, in any case.

Hen and Chimney were both more than happy to leave. Chim had chalk hand prints covering his dark denim jacket. Hen paid their tab, and soon they were all on their way.

Eddie was waiting by the passenger door of the car when they emerged. Buck unlocked it from across the parking lot and he climbed in.

"What's his problem?" Hen grumbled, leaning into Buck's side as they walked.

"No idea," Buck said, wrapping an arm around her to support her.

He loaded up his cargo and set off once everyone was buckled. Chimney was his first stop, followed by Hen, and finally he angled the Jeep for Eddie's house. It was dark and quiet inside when he arrived, which shouldn't have been a surprise; it was well past Christopher's bedtime, and Carla was probably already asleep in the guest bedroom.

Buck pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. A full minute passed in silence. Eddie didn't move, just sat there staring out the windshield into the dark night beyond.

His breaths came a little faster and he turned his head sharply to look at Buck. He looked away again.

"Are you alright?" Buck frowned, unbuckling his seat belt. He reached for Eddie uncertainly.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "No. Yeah." He looked at Buck again, the turmoil clear on his face. His hand shot out with surprising accuracy to take a fistful of Buck's shirt, and he yanked to bring them closer, his eyes closing.

Buck grunted from the physical effort of resisting. Now that they were alone and it was quiet, he could smell the beer on his breath. It wouldn't have mattered as much if they were both drinking. Hell, maybe it would have been better, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was all just Eddie being drunk and impulsive. He pulled back slightly, and Eddie finished the job with a light push. They slumped into opposite sides of the car.

"Eddie," Buck said, barely managing to find his voice.

"Nevermind," Eddie grunted. He pulled the handle and shoved at the door. His feet hit the ground faster than he expected and he stumbled.

Buck could feel the panic rising in his chest. If he left, would Eddie even remember what almost happened? He couldn't take the chance. He didn't  _ want _ to take the chance. He flung himself at his door and fell out in his hurry. He caught up to Eddie in the yard and reached for his wrist.

"Eddie, wait," Buck said, suddenly desperate.

"What?" Eddie ground out, spinning on his heel and almost losing his balance. He weaved back to center and focused entirely on Buck.

Buck wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "You're drunk, Eddie. How am I supposed to sit there and just let you kiss me when you're drunk?"

Eddie held up a finger. "Not drunk. Tipsy." To his credit, he managed not to slur his words, but it didn't help the situation any.

"How is that any better?" Buck demanded, slapping at his hand to get it out of his face. He stared at Eddie and wanted answers to all the questions swirling in his head.

Eddie made a noise of frustration, something between a grunt and a groan. He held his hands up in front of him. "We've been dancing around this thing for months, Buck. Why not now? Why can't it be now?"

"Because," Buck started, afraid to continue. He opened his mouth and held back.

He held back.

He held it all back, until he just couldn't anymore, and the words spilled out of him. Eddie had that effect on him, like a gravitational pull he just couldn't resist.

"Because it can't start like this. I don't want you to have to look your son in the eye and tell him you did it because you were drunk." The words came out in a rush, and he was almost relieved to have said them except for the look on Eddie's face.

He reared back like Buck had slapped him, but Buck couldn't stop himself now. He rushed the distance between them and took Eddie's face in his hands to keep him from looking away.

"When I kiss you, I don't want you to be so drunk you can't feel it." Buck spoke the words slowly, despite how fast his heart raced for having said them.

"I can feel it," Eddie mumbled weakly. He bit his lip and grabbed onto Buck's shirt, eyes wide and staring.

Buck took his hands away slowly. He was surprised to find himself out of breath, and he had to admit that it was tempting. He wanted it too - this thing, as Eddie had called it. He just didn't want it like this, not a drunken impulse that Eddie might regret come morning.

He gently pried Eddie's hands off his shirt and squeezed them. "When I kiss you, it won't be because someone else hit on me and you got jealous." Then he forced himself to let go, to turn around.

It took all of his willpower to just get in the damn Jeep and start it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632054923089051648/15-not-interested-thank-you-fox-911-alcohol).


End file.
